I don't have friends, Miss Pond
by AwkwardDalek
Summary: Convincing Sherlock Holmes that he has friends is a hard task in itself. Convincing him that he has more than that is even harder but Amy's determined to prove to him just how much a certain boy cares.
1. Chapter 1

**AN -** I wanted to write a wholock fanfic and so this happened. I have a feeling this is going to seem a little out of character and so for that I apologise in advance, but I really do want to get used to writing Sherlock so I'm attempting it. Slightly AU. Amy/Rory relationship established. Sherlock/John know each other as teens.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Bleak, white wash walls. Old leather chairs that were starting to break in places. A stack of magazines that held little interest to her. Yes, once again Amy Pond was back at the psychiatrists office although this was a bit different. The walls and the chairs and the stupid magazines were all awfully similar but this building didn't smell like hospitals. The lights didn't make Amy's head hurt and instead of the same crappy classical music that she had grown to hate they were playing a local radio station which was a bit of a step up. Of course she had expected it to be a little different, this wasn't Leadworth after all. It wasn't even Scotland. No this time her mum had insisted on dragging her to a London psychiatrist, as if she thought that would be an improvement. Amy didn't see how it could be any different from her other psychiatrists . They all told her the same crap, the same lies. Asked the same questions. The only difference with this one was that instead of being allowed back home afterwards she was going to have to spend the next four weeks in London. Unless this first time went badly of course, which she was hoping it would.<p>

"Amelia stop scowling," Her mother chided, nudging Amy in the arm. Amy merely made some sort of 'hmph' noise, sinking lower into the chair she was seated on. She didn't want to be her, there was no reason for it. She knew she wasn't crazy, her raggedy doctor was real! But still, nobody wished to believe her. Even Rory would look at her doubtfully every time she mentioned him. Sighing quietly Amy stared straight ahead, wondering what she'd do this time to get kicked out. Biting seemed to work wonders but she was fourteen now and that was hardly something a fourteen year old should be doing unless, of course, they wished for everyone to believe they were crazy which she most certainly was not.

When her mum made a loud 'tsk' sound to try and get her daughter to at least sit nicely Amy rolled her eyes, standing up. "Mum I'm bored. Why did we even get here so early! We have an hour 'till my appointment," Amy said as she gestured towards the clock, annoyed. "We can't get into our room until four so we might as well wait here," Her mum replied softly, hoping Amy would sit back down and not cause a commotion. "Well I'm going for a walk then," Amy said and when it looked like her mum was going to argue she glared. "Or I could sit here and whine repeatedly." Her mum merely shook her head, picking up a magazine and starting to flick through it. "Okay Amelia but please be back within the hour. And don't you dare leave the grounds!"

Oh thank the lord, fresh air. As Amy stepped out the front doors of the building she took a deep breath and then looked around. Really the building didn't look awful. Quite modern, actually and the grounds were quite nice. She didn't want it to be though, she wanted it to be awful. She wanted her mum to take one look at the place and turn and leave but no, she was stuck here for the next four weeks. Glancing around, Amy took note of the other buildings close by. The buildings in which some of the patients here stayed looked rather old and there appeared to be moss and ivy growing up the sides. As well as bedrooms there was also a resturant but that was it. "Nothing to do," she muttered under her breath, walking through the grass. Sitting herself down and leaning against the wall of the main building she looked up at the sky. "'Least it's warm."

Amy hadn't noticed she'd dozed off until she felt a sharp stabbing in her ribs. Someone was poking her, apparently, and as she opened her eyes she nearly screamed. A tall boy with dark curly hair was leaning over her, smirking, with a stick in his hand. "Well this is a surprise," He said in the all to familiar smug voice and Amy frowned, pushing herself off the floor. Even standing she was still shorter than him though but she was willing to put that down to being a few years younger. "No need to stab me with a stick," Amy replied as she rubbed her side. "A simple hello would have been fine." The boy merely laughed, dropping the stick to the floor. "So back at the psychiatrists I see. Still clinging to that Doctor of yours, Amelia?" Maybe he hadn't meant it to sound rude, although half the things he said sounded that way, but the use of her full name irritated her and he knew it. "Still clinging to the drugs, Sherlock?" She retorted and for a moment the two glared at eachother before breaking out into grins. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You promised you would write," Sherlock commented as he leant against the wall. "You promised you'd quit so I guess we're both in the wrong," Amy replied, looking slightly disgusted at the cigarette the older boy was pulling out and lighting.

Sherlock stood there in silence for a moment, watching Amy. "You've grown," He noted, looking her over. "Longer hair. Boyfriend," He continued and Amy blushed, looking away. She didn't ask how Sherlock knew about her Rory, she knew she'd just zone out half way through his explanation. It wasn't that it didn't fascinate her, the way he observed things, it was just that she'd find herself growing bored of his explanations. She knew he got annoyed by that though, so maybe that was why she didn't listen. It always had been entertaining, annoying Sherlock Holmes. It appeared that Sherlock realised she wasn't going to reply to his boyfriend remark and he rolled his eyes, stubbing out his cigarette. "You're going to be late for your appointment, suggest you hurry up," He said finally, pulling out a scrap of paper and scribbling something on it. He held it out to her and she took it, noticing a number and address in slanted writing. "How'd you know what time my appointment is?" She asked, fully expecting some smart ass reply but Sherlock just grinned, gesturing over to the entrance where her mum was standing, looking impatient. "Don't have to be a genius to notice some things," He replied as they began walking over to the entrance, Sherlock explaining about how he was meeting his mother inside. "Feel free to come round tomorrow Amy, I won't be busy." And then Sherlock was moving to go sit with his mum and she was being ushered into her therapists room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour wasted. One whole hour of some lady called Jessica in an expensive suit with short brown hair and plenty of shiny jewellery telling her that she needed to stop fantastizing about the Doctor. After her first three psychiatrists Amy had learnt to just nod her head and reply in one word answers. She didn't want to be there, she wasn't crazy. It was a waste of her time, a waste of her mums time and a waste of Jessica's time. Spending most of her summer holidays stuck in London was not exactly what she had planned. Her mum had gotten annoyed with her but Jessica had just smiled and shaken her head. "I wouldn't worry Tabetha," Jessica said to Amy's mum. "She'll open up eventually, just give her time." This, admittedly, was probably the most faith someone had ever had in Amy and it was almost okay. Then they were leaving the building and Amy glanced around but no, Sherlock was no longer there. On the drive to the hotel, she looked at the piece of paper he'd given her. A house number and his address with the expectation of her arrival tomorrow. "Who's that from?" Her mum asked curiously, glancing sideways at the piece of paper and Amy just shrugged, stuffing the paper in to her pocket. "No-one."

It didn't take long to drive to the hotel, it was only about fifteen minutes away and the building itself looked okay. They checked in and went up to their room which was pretty basic with two single beds, a small tv, a kettle and a bathroom. Nothing really interesting but she supposed she couldn't complain, it was better than staying in the patients rooms. There was a pretty decent resturant downstairs and then in the building next to it there were a couple of small shops. A WHSmiths, Marks and Spencers and a costa cafe. Also she was pretty sure there was an arcade in there so at least there was that. After unpacking, which consisted of Amy shoving her suitcase in the wardrobe and leaving it, she curled up on her bed, flicking through the channels on the tv. She wondered what was happening at home. Was her dad okay? Did Rory miss her? Had Melody gotten herself into more trouble? She wanted to find out, to call people up but it had only been a day and she didn't want them to think she was being clingy.

Amy's thoughts soon turned to Sherlock. The cocky bastard who was to smart for his own good. She hadn't really asked him anything. Didn't ask how he was, what was new. Mostly she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She liked to believe he was okay because if the seventeen year old boy that she'd grown fond of was okay, she could be okay. They'd met a few years ago back when his parents had sent him to Scotland to see a psychiatrist that was a family friend. He'd walked over to where she was sat waiting for her appointment and started making comments about her life that strangers shouldn't know, reffering to the fact that she wasn't quite sane and then Amy had punched him in the face and demanded that he apologise because she was not crazy. He just laughed though and introduced himself. Didn't apologise, apologies aren't really his thing, but he explained to her how he knew. Explained to her what he was doing so far away from home. Then they became sort of friends. They'd insult each other repeatedly but it was always taken as a joke. Amy supposed the reason they could get along was because they both had their issues but they both knew they were reasonably sane. When you find somebody who will believe you aren't crazy, it's hard not to like them really.

That had settled it really. Tomorrow she would go see Sherlock Holmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three quick knocks on the door and then a quick ring of the doorbell. She wasn't sure this was the right house but her mum had been insistent that this was the right address. It was huge but normal looking and for some reason Amy had never thought that Sherlock would live somewhere normal. The door opened and Amy looked up at the person before her. Wasn't Sherlock, possibly a brother. A little taller then he was and missing Sherlocks slightly crazy hair. "Can I help you?" The person said after a moment and Amy realised that she should probably say something. "Yeah, is Sherlock here?" The person gave her a quizzical look and she assumed it was because Sherlock didn't often have vistors and they were even less likely to be girls. She knew he didn't have friends, or at least that's what he had told her. 'I don't have friends Miss Pond.' 'Well tough because now you do Mr Holmes.' The person looked as if he were about to slam the door in her face but then she heard Sherlocks voice. "Let her in Mycroft, it's rude to keep guests waiting," She heard and the man, who she now knew to be Mycroft, rolled his eyes but allowed her to walk into the house.

It was just as big inside. The walls were painted simple cream colours and the floor was wood. There were two sets of staircases, one of the left and one on the right. A few pictures hung on the walls and just on the downstairs floor there seemed to be an endless amount of rooms. "Glad you could come, follow me," Sherlock was saying and then he tugged on her arm when he realised she was too busy staring to listen. He led her up two flights of stairs and into what she assumed was his bedroom. It surprised her how messy it was. Books strewn across the floor, bits of screwed up paper and clothes in piles. His desk looked reasonably tidy though and, in fact, was the most organized part of the room with neat piles of paper and his pens kept in little pots. That wasn't what caught her attention though. What did was a gap in the mess where you could actually see the carpet (a simple light brown colour) and a light haired boy sitting there.

He had been writing stuff out from a textbook and so Amy assumed he was from Sherlock's school which didn't really make this any less odd. "Amy, this is John Watson," Sherlock said as the boy waved slightly. "John, this is Amy Pond." Amy raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, mildly confused. "And John is?" She asked and tried not to smirk when she saw her friend trying to figure out what exactly John should be introduced as. "I'm just a friend from school," John interjected and Amy grinned. "So the great Sherlock Holmes does have friends," She teased and Sherlock scowled at her, looking very much like a sulking child. "He's not my friend," Sherlock replied bitterly. "We have to do a school project together. That's the only reason he's here." There was a look of rejection on John's face that Amy didn't miss, so she assumed Sherlock hadn't either, and she merely nodded. "Oh of course, not a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stop fidgeting. Amy don't touch that. This was the extent of what Sherlock had said to her so far. It was hardly a conversation and Amy was bored. She'd come here at his request and he was currently ignoring her for some idiot that had been staring at him with puppy dog eyes for the past half an hour. "That could burn your hand off, put it down," Sherlock was saying, sighing quietly as he glanced at her and Amy scowled, placing the test tube with a yellow coloured liquid in it back onto its stand. She waited until Sherlock had turned back to the text book him and John had between them before sticking her tongue out at him. "So mature," He drawled, apparently having noticed, and Amy's scowl deepened. "I'm going to explore," She muttered, walking out of Sherlock's room before he could say another word.

The house was huge, of course she'd already known that. When her mum had pulled up outside they'd both just sat there staring. It had taken her a good five minutes to get the courage to knock on the door and that was frustrating for her because if there was one thing Amy prided herself on it was she never lacked courage. She was the brave one, Rory was the kind one and Mels was .. Mels was the trouble maker. Sighing quietly, Amy shook her head. She missed her friends and it was awful that they weren't here but she had Sherlock, sort of, so it was okay.

Turning a corner, she found herself walking down a set of stairs to what she assumed was the first floor. Yes, there was the front door. At least she wasn't lost, she didn't need to give Sherlock more reasons to tease her. Walking down a corridor, she hummed quietly, taking in everything. A few more pictures hung on the cream coloured walls and a certificate that had been awarded to Mycroft Holmes. She didn't pay much attention to what it was about but it looked official. It didn't interest her, official nearly always turned out to be dull. She wanted something exciting, adventurous. A part of her had been hoping for some sort of secret passage somewhere, the house was bloody big enough for one, but she knew it was unlikely. That sort of thing only happened in the movies, never to her. "Oh, dead end." Amy looked at the door in front of her. She could either turn back or go inside and have a look. Deciding on the latter, she pushed open that door and was surprised to be met with something that resembled .. homely. Threadbare furniture that was mismatched, a light brown carpet which was still quite soft, pale yellow walls. The colours all seemed to clash with each other, but it was nice. A few family photos, the only ones Amy had seen so far, were stood on a shelf along with a few books. It reminded Amy of her home and she found herself smiling as she walked further into the room, towards the pictures.

Baby Sherlock sat on his brother's lap. What appeared to be the Holmes's parents with their sons sat on the floor. A couple of pictures that looked to be from Christmas, Sherlock and Mycroft opening presents. There was even a picture of a young Sherlock with messy hair and muddy knees clinging to a dog, a smile on his face. The dog looked young in that picture and she wondered if it was still around. Sherlock didn't seem like a dog person, but she supposed she could be wrong. There was a cough behind her and Amy jumped, turning round to see Mycroft leaning against the door frame. "Miss Pond, it's not polite to go snooping around other peoples houses." His voice was quiet, but not really unwelcoming. Still, Amy was nervous at being caught somewhere she shouldn't be and she had already been given the impression that the older Holmes brother wasn't fond of her, she didn't want to give him more reasons not to be. "Sorry, I just got bored. Sherlock's busy with homework and I wanted to do something," Amy rambled, attempting at an apology but it sounded silly even to her. Mycroft raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he moved and sat down on one of the sofa's, gesturing for her to join him. She was hesitant for a moment before slowly walking over, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

There was an awkward pause and Amy fidgeted slightly. She assumed Mycroft had something to say, but he was just sitting and staring at the pictures. It was almost as if he'd forgotten she were there at all and Amy was about to get up to leave when Mycroft finally spoke. "We like to forget about this room. Mother usually has it locked." Amy nodded silently, a little confused. She saw no reason to forget about this room, it was lovely. "The family memories are here. The ones we all want to forget. The room, this couch, the family photos. We Holmes's aren't good at dealing with our problems, no matter how small. We aren't good with emotions," Mycroft continued and Amy found herself nodding again. She'd already been witness to how Sherlock dealt with emotions and how much he understood them, it wasn't hard to believe the rest of his family were the same.

"There's a dog in the picture, whose is it?" She asked, nodding her head towards the picture with Sherlock and the puppy. Mycroft glanced at the picture and smiled ever so slightly. "The dog belonged to Sherlock. Survived five years, longer than any other pet. Then it accidentally swallowed a poison Sherlock was experimenting with. Wasn't the brightest of animals." Whatever soft, caring feelings Mycroft had been having a moment ago were apparently gone because his voice had taken a slightly darker edge and there was and there was a cruel smile on his face. "I think it's best we depart from this room now, Miss Pond. Mother would be angry if she knew we'd been in here," Mycroft said as he stood. Amy stood up, glad to be able to continue on her adventure, and swiftly left the room. She didn't look back but heard the soft click of a lock and knew the room was once again sealed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not to long after seeing Mycroft, Amy made her way back to Sherlock's room. She didn't want to risk running into another member of the Holmes's family, it seemed the older they were the more threatening they seemed. When she walked into Sherlock's room she was annoyed to see that the boy's were still staring at the textbook and writing out notes. "Why are you still working, you have ages to do that!" Amy whined as she flopped down on to Sherlock's bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at them. John looked mildly amused but Sherlock had a faintly annoyed expression on his face. "My bed is not a place for you to lounge, get off." Amy just laughed, picking up the pillow that was laying on the bed and throwing it at him. "I like it here though, comfy. Better than that floor," She said happily as he threw the pillow back at her, smirking when it hit her in the face. Amy pushed the pillow away, still not budging from the bed. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr Holmes, it's quite unattractive," She said, glancing at John for a second to see him shake his head and smile a little. "Why, Miss Pond, I beg to differ," Sherlock was saying with a grin and Amy merely rolled her eyes, laughing quietly.

Eventually though John had managed to convince Sherlock they should take a break and the school work was, sort of, packed away. "Finally, that was getting boring," Amy muttered as she stood up, careful to not knock over any of the precariously stacked papers. "You really should clean this place up, Sherlock, it's a mess." Sherlock shook his head, standing and placing the textbook on his desk. "It's an organized mess, I know where everything is. Anyway, I like it like this," He muttered and Amy raised an eyebrow at John who shrugged. "I tried to tidy it up when I first came round and he kicked me out the house. Wouldn't let me in for ages, I was left out in the cold," John recalled with a chuckle as he put away his work into a messenger bag and placed it by the door. "The rest of his house is tidy though, extremely so," He added on and Amy thought back to the small room with the pictures. That hadn't exactly been tidy but she supposed John wasn't even aware of it's existence. The rest of the house though did seem incredibly tidy but, maybe that was why Sherlock liked his room such a mess. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of his family, not to her anyway. "I'll be back in a moment, need to go discuss something with Father," Sherlock told the two before leaving the room swiftly. It had been abrupt and John looked confused but Amy just shrugged. She was used to that.

"So, John. How long you known Sherly?" Amy asked as she seated herself back on Sherlock's bed, realising she wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon. "Wait … Sherly?" John looked a little confused and Amy found herself giggling. "Sherlock's nickname! He calls me Amelia when he wants to annoy me so I started calling him Sherly," she explained, tapping her fingers against her leg. The nickname was one he didn't like her too use and so she was usually careful about when she said it. "Oh, right." John went quiet, looking a little troubled and Amy reached out her leg, nudging him with her foot. "Huh?" He blinked and looked at her foot, then her before shaking his head. "Sorry. Urm, me and Sherlock met at school. Known each other since year seven but we never really spoke. My friends … well, every one actually, think he's a bit of a freak. Our teachers have started pairing us up together in lessons because they think it'll do him good to have a friend. We're in sixth form now though, I'm not sure it'll make much difference," John said as he stared at a piece of paper, brow furrowed. Amy just shrugged, leaning back against the wall Sherlock's bed was pushed against. "He is a freak, but a nice one. You could do a lot worse than having Sherlock as a friend," she reasoned, watching John curiously. "Does it embarrass you to be around him?" She asked and John went bright red, not quite meeting her gaze as he fumbled for an answer. "Not really it's just that … my friends they …" He was about to continue but then there was a cough at the door and Sherlock was staring at them both, his expression hard and cold.

John had gone redder and he stood, quickly picking up his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sherlock. Bye, Amy," He mumbled, edging past Sherlock and then out the room. A few minutes later there was the slam of the front door and John had left Amy with the slightly angry looking Sherlock. "He doesn't like me, Amelia. He doesn't want to be my friend so don't go round making this awkward," Sherlock snapped at her, stepping into his room and shutting the door. "Please, the boy's obsessed with you! He couldn't have made it more obvious, you just don't notice," Amy replied angrily, standing up to face him, head tilted in defiance. "He's embarrassed to be seen with me!" Sherlock argued and Amy just rolled her eyes. "I'm sometimes embarrassed to be seen with Rory, but I still love him," She replied calmly with a smile. "Think about that, Sherly." Sherlock didn't react, just stood silently in the middle of his room. "See you round," She added on, standing up and moving to the door, opening it. "Amy … I'll get better at this friend thing. Just don't call me Sherly," He said quietly and she smiled triumphantly. "Good boy. I'll see you Friday, right? After your appointment?" She asked and when he raised an eyebrow she laughed, pointing to the sheet on his desk. "Don't have to be a genius to notice some things," She quoted back to him and he laughed, nodding slightly. "See you Friday, Amy," He agreed and then she was out the door and into her mum's car, back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Something bright was shining in Amy's eyes, far too bright for her liking. Opening one eye slowly she saw the curtains had been pulled open and the sun was shining in through the window and, sadly, directly in to her face. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shuts, pulling the duvet over her head in an attempt to block it out. It was darker under the duvet, yes, but it was also stuffy and soon there was a lack of air. In her slightly tired state she moved to push the duvet away but instead found herself tangled up in it and rolling off the bed onto the floor, landing with a soft thump. Thankfully the bed wasn't very high up and the duvet had cushioned her fall but there was still a sharp pain in her leg from where it had caught the wall and she figured it would bruise.

It took a few minutes for Amy to manage to stand up successfully. She was caught up in the duvet and it took much rolling around and tugging for her to be free. "That was ridiculous," Amy muttered to herself as she dumped the duvet on to her bed and stretched, looking around the hotel room. Her mum was no where to be seen and, once Amy knew the bathroom was also empty, she guessed that her mum had gone for breakfast. Quickly getting herself washed and dressed, taking an extra few minutes to make sure her hair was completely dry, Amy wandered out of the hotel room and down to where the restaurant was. It was quite empty and she found her mum easily enough although was mildly disappointed to see that her mum had nearly finished breakfast without her. Not that she really had room to complain, it was her fault after all.

"Oh look! The monster has awoken early today," Her mother teased as Amy seated herself opposite, staring hungrily at the plate that now only had parts of egg and a slice of toast on it. It smelled amazing and it was making Amy feel incredibly hungry which then, mixed with the tiredness, made her liable to snap.

"Hilarious, mum. Really." She wasn't in the mood for the teasing or the jokes right now. It was already half ten and she had to get over to the psychiatrists to see Sherlock, his appointment was soon. It had been three days since she last saw him and that frustrated her because she had little else to keep her occupied here. The past three days had been uneventful and mostly just consisted of her curled up on her bed watching movies or calling Rory and Mels. She'd been hoping for some sort of excitement and since that hadn't happened she was looking forward to seeing Sherlock because at least he was a friend and maybe she could convince him to take her around London. Of course Amy wouldn't get her hopes up about that, Sherlock seemed to enjoy staying inside and only leaving when it was truly necessary. She'd learnt that the first time they'd met and it had been the start of many arguments between them. Amy would repeatedly tell him that staying inside all the time with stupid experiments was not healthy and he would reply that going outside and dealing with stupid people was hardly much better for your health. "Could I have some money to go buy breakfast, please?" She finally asked her mum, having realised that she had been staring at the now empty plate for a good few minutes now.

Her mother laughed quietly and nodded, putting down her knife and fork neatly on the plate and then digging around in her purse. "Here's ten pounds, that should be enough for food and a drink even for your black hole of a stomach," she smiled, handing Amy a ten pound note and then standing up. "I'll see you later, will you be wanting a lift to go see this … Sherlock friend of yours?" Her mother asked and Amy nodded gratefully.

"That'd sure be easier than walking there," Amy replied with a grin before bouncing off to queue for food. She bought herself a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast along with a glass of orange juice and then found herself an empty table to sit at. Eating quietly, Amy found herself observing the other people in the restaurant. Families with screaming children, people that looked half asleep and even some people that were asleep.

"You shouldn't stare at people, you know. It's rude." That voice was familiar, incredibly so, and when Amy looked up she found herself looking at Sherlock who'd already sat himself at her table even though Amy hadn't even heard him walk over.

"I hope you haven't taken to stalking me, Sherlock," Amy replied with a raised eyebrow as she ate. She had no idea how he had known she was in the hotel seeing as she'd never mentioned it to him. Not that she should be surprised, of course. This was Sherlock after all.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Mycroft got me the details. I'm here to pick you up so you can come with me to the psychiatrists like you said." Sherlock was watching her eat as he spoke, wrinkling his nose at the food. "And whilst we're at it maybe get you something proper to eat as opposed to whatever that's supposed to be," he continued, deciding the smell and look of the food was hardly appealing.

"I was going to meet you after your meeting, Sherlock. Do you expect me to just hang around and wait outside for you?" Amy asked him, already knowing his answer would be yes. She didn't like the idea of being stuck at the stupid place for longer then necessary but then if she didn't go it would mean waiting around in the hotel for ages and really that wasn't much fun either. There was a moment of silence and the look of amusement on Sherlock's face frustrated Amy because of course the bastard already knew she'd agree to go. He'd probably never doubted it for a minute.

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes," Sherlock grinned as he stood up and turned, walking away. Amy scowled at him until he was out of site and then looked at her breakfast sadly for a moment before heading off upstairs to inform her mum of the change in plans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had taken exactly 6 minutes and 38 seconds for Amy to convince her mum it was okay to go with Sherlock and that she needn't worry. Well, Amy hadn't been keeping track but this is what Sherlock had told her when she slid into the seat next to him. Mycroft had rolled his eyes and muttered something about being a show off and then Sherlock had kicked the back of his seat. _Such children_, she thought with a sigh. From then on it was silence in the car, not even the radio was on. Amy found herself tapping her fingers against her leg as she stared out the window and as soon as the building came into view she sighed in relief. The silence had been awkward and it made her nervous, she'd be glad to leave the car and wonder around for a bit especially since that meant Mycroft wouldn't be near her.

"We'll be about an hour or so, you can wait out here Miss Pond," Mycroft said and it was clear to her that he was not pleased at having her around although she had no idea what she could have done to make him hate her. The only time they'd spoken to each other was in that room and she couldn't think of one thing that she'd said that would give him a reason to dislike her.

"See you in a bit Amy," Sherlock added on with an apologetic smile before being ushered inside by his older brother.

"Bye," Amy muttered, stretching slightly as she watched the brothers walk into the building before turning and looking around. What on earth was she supposed to do to entertain herself until they got back? Her eyes settled on the cafe and she decided it was better than nothing. "Money, need money," she murmured and then looked at Mycroft's car with a grin. She pulled on the door handle and found the car to still be unlocked. "Some genius you are, Mr. Holmes." Amy sat down in the passanger seat and began rummaging around in that she would find some spare change lying around. She wasn't paying much attention to anything else and didn't see John walk up to her until she heard him speaking.

"Amy? What are you doing in Mycroft's car?" John was confused, he'd come up here to meet with Sherlock and hadn't expected to see the ginger haired girl in the Holmes's car.

Amy screamed, went to jump up and bashed her head against the roof of the car. "John! Don't go sneaking up on people like that," Amy hissed, rubbing at the top of her head with a scowl. "I was just looking for some money, that's all," she added on in reply to his question, shrugging a little.

"So you were stealing?" He was rather surprised, really. She didn't seem like the criminal type but Mycroft wasn't really the sort of person to just lend out money to strangers.

"No, I'm borrowing it. I have every intention to return the money at some point." It wasn't exactly a lie, she'd definitely consider repaying Mycroft although she doubted he'd miss a few pounds. "Anyway, he shouldn't have left the car unlocked. It's partly his fault," she reasoned but from the look on John's face it was a pretty crappy excuse.

"Why do you even need money?"

"I wanted to get something from the cafe. If I have to wait here for the prat to finish his appointment I might as well get something to eat," Amy sighed as she got out of the car, slamming the door shut with an annoyed look. "It's Sherlock's fault, he interrupted my breakfast. Said he'd buy me something else and then didn't. I'm a growing girl John, I've got to eat."

John laughed, gesturing towards the cafe with his head. "If you're that desperate for food I'll buy you something, come on."

"I don't know I think I feel more comfortable stealing Mycroft's money," Amy replied, biting down on her lower lip. It wasn't that she had a problem with borrowing money, of course not. The problem was that John seemed like a nice guy and she had a terrible reputation at returning borrowed objects. She didn't have another chance to object though because he was tugging her along by her hand and lecturing her on how she really shouldn't be stealing money from anyone at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The cafe was warm, welcoming, and had a strong smell of coffee in the air, much to Amy's delight. She loved the smell of coffee although didn't enjoy the taste of it nearly as much. John bought them both a slice of chocolate cake, a cup of tea for him and a bottle of coke for Amy. They ate in silence for a little while, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Sherlock was in a pretty bad mood the other day when he thought you didn't like him," Amy said finally, having had enough with the silence and wanting to figure out more about John and Sherlock's friendship. "I think you mean a lot more to him than he lets on."

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not particularly happy with the way this conversation had started. "You didn't see the way he acted around me the day after that incident. It was bloody awful, he hardly spoke to me." John had hoped all would have been forgiven but no, Sherlock had given him the silent treatment all day. It would have seemed childish if it hadn't annoyed John so much. He hadn't meant to upset Sherlock.

"Exactly my point! You hurt him, John. Unintentionally but that's not the point."

"Your making it sound like I broke up with him."  
>"I don't think I am at all. If you'd broken up with him he'd be sobbing in a corner somewhere."<p>

John snorted and rolled his eyes. "I really don't think it would cause him that much pain," He said with a shake of his head, taking another bite of his cake. "Has Sherlock actually ever dated anyone?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that goes to school with him," Amy replied. "But I mean from what you said about the prats at your school I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
>"Why'd you want to know anyway? Considering applying for the position of boyfriend?" Amy asked lightly with a smirk causing John to go a slight pinkish colour and return his gaze to his plate.<p>

"Don't be stupid, Amy," he shot back, sounding slightly angrier than he had meant to but that just caused the girl to grin brightly. John had a terrible feeling she was going to push this a lot further.  
>"I can see it now! John Holmes. Or Sherlock Watson! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"<p>

"This conversation is over, Amy."

"You'll have to admit to liking him sooner or later."  
>"Over."<p>

Amy stuck her tongue out at John and then proceeded to finish eating her cake in silence which seemed to please him, at least. She wondered if maybe she was imagining it but the was John looked at Sherlock was so similar to the way she herself looked at Rory. _Doesn't mean you're right, though._ She thought, sipping her drink and staring at the clock.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the hour was spent pretty quietly with the occasional word or two being said. Soon enough it was time to leave and the two made their way out of the cafe and back towards Mycroft's care where Sherlock was already waiting for them. He hardly seemed surprise at John's arrival and Amy figured he must have been invited although she had already figured that was the case.

"Kept out of trouble, I hope," Sherlock commented as Amy sat herself in the car, Sherlock sitting beside her and John sitting on the other side.

"She was kept out of trouble," John said before Amy had the chance to reply, grinning as Amy scowled at him.  
>"So, Sherlock, where are we going?" Amy asked before Sherlock could ask what John had meant. She doubted he or Mycroft would be very impressed that she was going to steal some money from them. Well, Sherlock might have seen the funny side of it but Mycroft was the one driving and so he was also the one that could kick her out of the car and make her walk home.<p>

"Shopping center. Mother wants me to get outside and I figured you'd enjoy it," Sherlock replied bitterly, not particularly pleased at having to leave his experiments for a day.

"You sound so cheerful about it too," John said with a grin. "Not much of an outside person are you?"  
>"I like to avoid being around stupid people for long periods of time."<p>

"And yet you have friends like them," Mycroft muttered under his breath, flinching slightly when Sherlock kicked the back of his chair. His friends might not be as smart as him and Mycroft but they weren't stupid. No, they were quite smart really just in different ways and he wasn't going to let his idiotic brother tell them otherwise.

"Just drop us off here, Mycroft." Sherlock said simply once they were within walking distance to the shopping center. Five more minutes spent with his brother would possibly cause him to go insane, he just wanted to go.

Mycroft stopped the car, waiting for Sherlock, John, and Amy to get out before driving off without even a simple 'bye'.

"Charming one he is," Amy sighed, watching as Sherlock shrugged and turned away, walking down the street and only slowing down when he realised Amy and John were having trouble catching up.

_Shopping. I hate shopping._ Sherlock thought, running a hand through his hair as he waited for the other two to catch up with him. _This is going to be a long day._


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Just a quick note to say I am super sorry for taking so long to update, college has been keeping me stupidly busy! So, apologies.

* * *

><p>They'd been walking around the shopping centre for what seemed like days now, although according to Amy it had only been 2 hours. Apparently time went incredibly slow in this shopping centre. Sherlock couldn't understand how anyone could find this fun. Clothes shop after clothes shop, shoe shop after shoe shop. It was ridiculous. There was only one book shop in the whole shopping centre and he was willing to bet it was tiny.<p>

"He hasn't complained for ten minutes now should we be worried?"

"Maybe his temper tantrum is over with."

"I don't know, it seems suspicious. What if he's plotting something evil?"

"Like the death of man kind?"

"Yeah."

"I don't need to plot the death of man kind, stupid people do it for me," Sherlock said as an indication that yes he could hear them talking and yes he was aware it was about him. "And I wasn't having a temper tantrum, I'm not five."

"You stamped your foot. Like actually stamped it," Amy pointed out as they began to climb the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah and you crossed your arms like my little cousin does when he's throwing a tantrum," John added, just managing to dodge the punch Sherlock had aimed at his arm.

"I hate you both," Sherlock muttered darkly. It hadn't really been a temper tantrum, it had just been him getting frustrated at the amount of stupid that one room could hold. Honestly, some of the people hadn't even been able to count to ten. How they were running a successful business he would never know.

"Sure you do, Sherly," Amy said, laughing as they reached the top of the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is this the book you're looking for?"

"No."

"Is this the book you're looking for?"

"No."

"Is this the-"

"One more time, Amelia, and I will push you out the window," Sherlock said calmly. She'd been picking up random book sand asking the same question for at least fifteen minutes and it had gone from being annoying to absolutely insufferable.

Amy pouted, placing the book she had been holding back on to the shelf. "I was only trying to help."

"Help by being quiet then."

Amy fell silent, sitting cross legged on the floor as she watched Sherlock and John search the bookshelf in front of them. "Why are we even here?"

"Need a book for our coursework," John explained as Sherlock sighed, turning away from the shelves.

"It's not here, we'll have to look elsewhere." Sherlock said, frustrated at having spent thirty minutes looking for a book that wasn't even here.

"Well great, that was a fun waste of-"

"John?" A voice interrupted, sounding amused. "What on earth are you doing with the freak?"

Amy looked up, glancing over at the voice which belonged to a smug looking guy with brownish hair who must have been around John and Sherlock's age.

John glanced at Sherlock before back to the boy, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned a faint shade of red. "Coursework stuff," he said, stumbling over the first word as he stared at the floor.

"Oh right, I forgot the teacher paired you two up. God, that must suck."

John looked like he was going to agree and so Amy stretched a leg out, kicking him.

Wincing, John glared at Amy and wondering how she'd gotten so strong. "It's not too bad," John said finally, not sure he wanted to face the Scottish girl's rage.

"Not too bad?" Anderson scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Clearly all this time with him is causing you to go a little insane yourself."

Sherlock, Amy noticed, had not said a word and was just standing perfectly still, facing the bookshelf she was leaning against. He hadn't moved since Anderson had arrived and it sort of reminded Amy of those animal shows she'd watched where the prey would stay perfectly still until the predator went away.

"It's probably spending time with me that's causing the insanity, actually," Amy supplied helpfully, pushing herself up into a standing position and putting herself in front of Sherlock, feeling the need to defend her friend seeing as John was doing a pretty bad job of it.

Anderson turned his gaze to her before smiling. "And you are?"

"Amy. I'm a friend of Sherlock's."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sherlock doesn't have friends," Anderson said, looking at the boy in question before turning back to Amy. "He's not even capable of emotion."

Not capable of emotions? Amy couldn't help but wonder how exactly Sherlock acted in school because the boy she knew was emotional. Okay, maybe not as much as a normal person but he smiled and laughed occasionally. He wasn't a complete robot.

"Well I'm his friend," Amy said with a shrug and then she gestured to John. "He's Sherlock's friend," she continued, ignoring the look of utter terror on the boy's face. "So that's two people, which is pretty good for a 'freak'." Amy put quotation marks around the freak, wondering how Sherlock had gone to school with such an idiot and not murdered him already.

Anderson was just smirking. The stupid prat was _smirking _and John looked like he was going to faint which couldn't be a good sign. Was this one of John's friends? Because if so she was going to knock some sense into the boy. Possibly with a freaking truck.

"John isn't Sherlock's friend, Amy."

"Anderson just drop it," John practically begged, looking like he was opening a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him.

Anderson simply ignored him though, continuing to talk. "It would appear that our dear John has fooled you, sweetheart, because he's one of the people behind a lot of the pranks we've pulled on Sherlock here."

There was a silence that was almost suffocating and Amy was drawn between killing Anderson or killing John. Either one would suit her fine.

"You are standing beside the man who had the idea to throw water balloons filled with acrylic paint over Holmes. The man who filled up Holmes's bag and shoes with eggs and, John, wasn't it your idea to throw Sherlock's uniform on to the top of the roof when he was getting changed for swimming?"

Sherlock was still perfectly still but Amy could see that he was doing his best to not punch something. His fists were clenched tightly and his breathing was a little heavier, Amy wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so angry.

John was looking incredibly uncomfortable and Amy maybe would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that he had bullied Sherlock.

"So those were you, John," Sherlock said, finally moving to look at the shorter man, careful to keep his emotions off his face.

When John didn't say anything, Anderson smirked and walked over, patting John on the shoulder. "Well I'll just let you guys talk this over then. See you round," he said cheerfully before turning and walking away.

He didn't get far, though, because Amy had picked up a book and thrown it at his back before he'd gotten to far and when he'd turned around to see who'd done it,she waved innocently. "Nice meeting you, sweetheart," she called out mockingly, watching as Anderson rolled his eyes, kicking the book towards her before leaving.

John still hadn't said anything and he was carefully avoiding looking at either Sherlock of Amy.

"Well?" Amy said impatiently.

"I did urm … come up with some of the ideas, yeah," John mumbled, still staring at the ground. But then he looked up at Sherlock, as if pleading him to understand. "But everything I planned was so childish compared to what they wanted to do and it's not like it was harmful."

"You humiliated me repeatedly in front of the whole school. Repeatedly."

"But it's not like I joined in when they beat you up-"

"You didn't stop them either."

"Yes but – it's not like – crap Sherlock I'm -" John was stuttering and half finishing sentences, wanting to apologise but not sure how. Simply saying sorry didn't seem like it was going to work and after all what was he expecting. This was never going to end well.

Sherlock just pushed past him, tugging on Amy's arm so she'd follow him. "Don't bother coming round any more, I'll finish our project by myself," he said, not once turning to actually look at John as he spoke.

Amy allowed Sherlock to drag her out of the book store and then was left to try and keep up as he let go of her arm, walking fast through the shopping centre and then out on to the streets, not stopping until he reached a rather large field.

"Fucking hell, could you have walked any faster," Amy said when she finally caught up with him, panting slightly from the effort of having to practically run.

Sherlock didn't reply, instead he started walking again, although this time much slower so that Amy didn't have to run to keep up.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence, finally stopping once they came across an area shaded by a large oak tree.

Sherlock walked over, sitting down so that he was leaning against the tree and shutting his eyes. He felt stupid for getting so upset over this, it wasn't exactly new information that he was bullied at school and he'd only really started accepting that John had liked him for a few days now. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have tried to make friends with the boy. The only person stupid enough to be his friend was Amy, although he did appreciate it all the same.

"You okay?" Amy asked quietly, sitting down beside Sherlock. He was just sort of staring in to the distance and part of her felt she shouldn't disturb him but it was starting to scare her.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be."

"Well I mean you now have to do a whole project by yourself, that doesn't seem much fun?" Okay so that wasn't exactly tactful but Amy wasn't sure what to do, it's not like he was going to admit to being hurt by John. Sherlock was far too stubborn for that.

Sherlock managed a small smile, glad Amy decided to make a joke. It was easier than talking about emotions, easier for him at least because he had no idea how to explain how he felt. It was silent again after that, and then Amy rested her head on his shoulder and for once he didn't flinch away.

"You usually hate when I do this," Amy said quietly, her eyes shut.

"Well just this once I'll make an exception, but don't get used to it," he warned, smiling a little.

"I'm a little worried, you're acting too human," Amy teased, still feeling like she should ask how he felt about John but now wasn't the time. If he didn't mention anything she'd eventually bring it up because John may be a complete idiot but she could tell he cared. He just wasn't any good at standing up to his friends, for now at least.

"I guess you're emotions are starting to rub off on me," Sherlock said, nudging her slightly as she giggled.

"You also normally make me leave when your upset," she added on, remembering one time when he'd gotten into a fight. She'd tried to help him afterwards and he'd rather rudely pushed her away and then locked himself in a bathroom for most of the day.

"Maybe I would like the company of a friend right now, even if that friend is crazy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think," Amy muttered, glancing up just in time to see Sherlock smile a little, that smile he did when he thought no-one was looking, and Amy felt slightly better because she'd made him smile and sure it didn't fix everything but for just a few minutes he was happy and that was all she could ask for.

"You know, a crazy friend would help me plot the death of my enemies."

"I don't know, what would I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of ridding the world of stupid people. What if we let them live and I end up working with them."

"Then we can plot their deaths when the time comes to it."

"I'll hold you to that, you know."

"I don't expect any less from you," Amy informed him, reaching her arm up to pat him on the head but when she couldn't reach she just settled with poking him in the stomach instead, allowing him to fall back in to silence and hoping she didn't fall asleep on his shoulder because if she woke up and found herself alone she would probably freak out. Being lost in the middle of London by herself hardly sounded fun, if she was being honest, and she'd already nearly gotten lost once today when Sherlock had decided to run off, she wasn't going to let it happen a second time.


End file.
